


午餐肉

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi, 抹布
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 抹布警告⚠️





	1. Chapter 1

梅林的人生可以说是陷入了谷底。  
如今他被关在一间地下室——他只知道这是个地下室，如果他们还他眼镜，他还能辨别出更多细节。  
两条腿是失掉了，右腿剩下大概二十厘米，左腿长些，差点他就能保全膝盖骨。  
如今他的两条残肢被分别禁锢在杯状的铁质器具中，器具连着两条沉重的铁链，延伸向镶在房间两端地板上的挂钩中，将他的腿拉开几乎一百八十度，他双手高举被锁在桌角。看守他的人在那张桌子上吃饭，数钱，分发毒品，拆装枪支，等干完了这一切，就拿他满足。他们说着他还没能掌握的某种语言，但他现在很确定这门语言里“婊子”的发音。他们来了又走了，看样子都是些无队可归的士兵，靠接脏活过活，他们的上级从不出现在这里。  
他的阴茎下方藏了张美丽害羞的小口，由于被过度和粗暴使用而鲜红充血，湿盈盈的，随时准备再将什么东西纳入，可想而知阴道内部也是伤痕累累。就因为多长了这个东西他才落入此等境地，他的血、他的水、劣质润滑油、士兵的精液、汗水，或许还有一点点火药乱七八糟地混合在一起，覆盖在他的伤口和皮肤上，无声地干涸，叫嚣他们所有人的悲惨境遇。  
有一对同性恋士兵也玩弄他的阴茎，但他们明显对他身上的其它入口更感兴趣，当他们侵犯他时，那些明显比他小的阴茎却显得那么可怕又可恶，几乎让他崩溃。鉴于他目前的心理状况，就连童话书中的恶龙也能让他打颤，或者说他曾试图以这些人的性器与童话书中的恶龙类比，以便向自己强调这些男性侵略性的幼稚和顽愚，却一再发现自己在他们面前是如此不堪一击。  
他不再试图抬起腿杂坏箍在上面的铁器，而是安静异常，就连被人侵犯时也不发出任何声音。  
他看起来十分神经质，目光不聚焦，睁着眼睛却没有任何反应，这是哈利找到他时见到的光景。

如果有的选，他宁愿自己被炸死了，或者像哈利当时那样失忆了，至少别让他在刺骨的疼痛中听着自己的呻吟声醒来。  
他的身体布满伤口，疼痛连成一片，但相较于腿骨的剧痛根本不算什么。他清醒的很快，双腿缺损带来的剧痛在撞击他，让他虚弱地呻吟流汗，视线模糊。他试图用深呼吸来缓解疼痛，从手臂伤口的缝合情况来看，他的腿部必定也缝制得很粗劣，他甚至不能确定那里是否在渗血，疼痛使他的残肢变得像两块烧红了的岩石。  
这空当他忘了被单下的自己什么都没穿，也顾不得自己的小秘密了，他唯一能想到的就是吗啡，谁能给他来上一针，让他干什么都行。  
病房非常简陋，吊水架、床和桌子都摇摇欲坠，墙皮剥落在地上也无人清理，硕大的蜘蛛停留在墙角。一束斜阳照进裂了玻璃的窗子，投在淡蓝色的帘子和他裹了一层又一层的右腿上，终于为冰冷的空间带来一点暖色。他预感到夜晚会很冷，可他身边没什么可供御寒的物品。  
他费力地捕捉每一个疼痛之外的信息，走廊里传来脚步声，继而一个士兵装束的人走进来，左手打着石膏吊在胸前。士兵来到床前，把怀里的毯子随手扔在他身上。  
梅林想说，吗啡，但他难以发出声音，而且直觉告诉他他不会得到那玩意。  
士兵长着一副刀削般的面孔，厚嘴唇，皮肤黝黑，眼神阴郁得像一潭死水，瘦而凶悍，举手投足间活像一只鬓狗。他抽起了烟，露出满口烂牙，香烟夹在他变了形的，满是老茧的手指间，烟味刺鼻，一闻就知道是粗劣廉价的烟草。  
这种情况就是在说，如果在他面前示弱，他可能会生吞活剥了你。  
此时的梅林尚未想过自己之后的遭遇，在被烟味呛到咳嗽前，他还在试图说出：“吗啡。”  
听到他的声音，士兵像是被激活了，把自己冰冷的眼睛投向他。  
“吗啡？”士兵重复了一遍。  
“……吗啡。”梅林很高兴他听懂了，他艰难而沙哑地又重复了一遍救命稻草的名字，但求尽快得到。  
士兵接下来的话他却一个词也不懂，这不是梅林知悉的任何一种语言，肯定是某种本地方言，但他还是能从士兵的神色中看出端倪，嘲笑、愤怒、焦躁、绝望的表情在士兵脸上交替出现，然后混合成某种癫狂残忍，你绝对不想在一个人脸上看到的那种表情，尤其是在你还无法自由活动的情况下。  
士兵掀开盖在他身上的床单，梅林抬手阻止他，不论是出于本能还是理性判断，他都有足够的理由为此感到惊慌。此举为他迎来几个耳光，士兵一掌把他抽回枕头里，接下来几巴掌打得他刚结痂的耳道、嘴角和鼻腔又重新开裂，一股腥气立刻就冲了进来。梅林陷在床里，感到一阵恶心的天旋地转，他伸手去抓床栏，吊针被他从手背里甩了出来，液体孤零零滴落在地上，他试图撑起身体躲避士兵，在此情况下还能有这种反应力，应该得益于他常年训练保持的强健体魄，可惜还是徒劳，遮盖被从他身上完全扯下来了，他插着尿管——这还不是最令他不耻的，他拼命也要保护的最不堪的秘密已经暴露无遗，甚至已经遭到其他人的触碰——他的腿间藏有一个发育不全的女性器官，一个歪歪斜斜，别别扭扭的小口，好像在他身上永远找不到合适的位置，害羞地发红，只能勉强安置在那里，似乎随时准备逃跑，就像他自己习惯离群索居。  
梅林从喉咙里发出抗拒的声音，他顾不得天旋地准和耳鸣，拼命摇晃床架弄出他能弄出的最大响动，士兵的手掌落在他两条腿的伤口上，鹰爪一般钳住并向两边分开，令梅林仰起头大叫，但他几乎听不见自己的声音，汗水令他的视线更加模糊，他僵硬地撑着身体，任何一个动作都会加剧疼痛，而使这种交响乐般宏大的疼痛更加有层次的是一种新鲜的撕裂痛，其中有一半来自他的恐惧和耻辱，剩下的才来自他实际上已经发烫麻木的下肢，士兵强奸，或者说使用了他，把这张小床弄得嘎嘎作响，像操控街机手柄一样抓着他的断肢伤口，最后把香烟按熄在他的腹肌上。  
梅林低吼着，屈辱和愤怒不顾疼痛挣扎，企图推开士兵，但他的身体不听使唤，根本找不到着力点。他身上崩裂了的伤口把血侵得到处都是，他自己则像一头被捕兽夹困住多时的野兽，爆发出最后的力气试图在人来到跟前时挣脱，继而仇恨地喘息着，却无力反抗猎人的棍棒。  
梅林红着眼睛，不知道自己已经泪流满面，士兵满足了，放开他，手指还在他腿间的流着血的口子周围流连忘返。但这细小的亵玩梅林感觉不到，他心中仇恨的火焰和肉体上的熊熊痛楚正合奏到高潮部分，将要把他烧成灰烬。


	2. Chapter 2

梅林正在保养他的假肢，听见哈利的脚步声，他赶紧用布把腿盖好。  
因为当时的种种情况，他的残端愈合得歪扭七八，收缩得厉害，尽管现在看上去不再那么触目惊心，但依然留下许多伤疤，像个刚从野地里挖出来的丑陋块茎。  
哈利走进房间，关上门，弯下腰在他嘴唇上啄了一下，这能带给梅林安全感，尽管后者从不提出此类要求，特别是在工作时间，但是哈利知道。  
“准备好出发了吗？”哈利问。  
“马上就好了。”梅林神色如常，他的手按在义肢上，像在思索什么，他在等哈利离开，好给自己安上义肢，他不会大大方方的把自己的伤口露出来，即使是对哈利。  
“那我出去等你。”哈利识趣地关上了门。

梅林仔细打理好自己才走出来，他的西装下是一条深蓝色的苏格兰裙，这身反常规的装扮经过合理设计和剪裁更能衬托出他的挺拔姿态，因为他的义肢——模仿了刀锋女但比刀锋女更致命，很容易在使用时把西装裤割成碎片。  
假肢撑起他的身体，散发出冷酷而迷人的金属光泽，随着梅林走动，机械膝关节流畅无声的运动令人移不开视线，他的小腿整个就是一把刀，充当脚的部分义肢也和刀锋女很像，但没有那么强的弹跳力，取而代之的是能帮他在地面更迅速移动的轮子，轮子极轻，可伸缩，也可以调整成切割的形态，平时就收在小腿两侧。另外，根据他的要求，他的两个膝关节实际上是两把手枪，这一改造尚未完成，设计完毕后他会重新接受手术，再切掉残肢的一部分，更重要的是向内截去两段腿骨，替换为生物材料制成的枪管。梅林认为，以Kingsman的技术来说，如果不能把自己改造成一个活体武器，那也真是浪费了他失去的那两条腿，因此他坚持对自己的义肢进行一切可以提高杀伤力的改造，哪怕是让他再失去一截半截真正的肢体。


End file.
